


Four times Morrissey hangs up on Johnny and one time he doesn't.

by DeadInTheWater



Series: ONESHOTS [6]
Category: The Smiths
Genre: 5 Times, Dialogue-Only, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marrissey, Post The Smiths, Random & Short, Sweet, sort of comedic, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInTheWater/pseuds/DeadInTheWater
Summary: Johnny decides to call Morrissey in 2012 to wish him a Happy Birthday. After a short conversation, Morrissey hangs up the phone. Two years later Johnny calls him again...
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Series: ONESHOTS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Four times Morrissey hangs up on Johnny and one time he doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta feed the Marrissey tag.  
> This was intended to be sort of angsty but it became a bit comedic towards the end :D I was very tired.  
> Leave a comment please if you liked it!

May 2012, Johnny calling Morrissey  


„Happy Birthday!“  
  
„Huh? Johnny?“  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Wrong number, maybe?"  
  
„No...?“  
  
„How strange. Thank you anyways.“  
  
„Wait? Is it not your birthday today?“  
  
„It is. I just wouldn't have expected you to congratulate me.“  
  
„Leaving a band actually doesn't always mean never talking again, Moz.“  
  
„Then what are you doing?“  
  
"Talking to you? Obviously?“  
  
„Are you still there?“

  
may 2014 (2 years later), Johnny calling Morrissey

  
„I just heard your new album. Brilliant as always. And cool guitar parts!!“  
  
„You could have been the one playing them, you know.“  
  
„Oh c'mon. Don't make me feel more guilty than I already am.“  
  
„I apologize.“  
  
„So, do you still live in Manchester?“  
  
„I do, I do.“  
  
„How's life?“  
  
„Grey, dull, lonely...“  
  
„I never know when you're joking and when you're being serious...“  
  
„Life is a serious buissiness.“  
  
„Is everything ok? I mean genuinely?“  
  
„Steven?“  


may 2014 (a couple of days later), Johnny calling Morrissey

  
„You hung up again...“  
  
„You called me Steven. You know I hate that.“  
  
„I'm sorry, I really forgot that you did.“  
  
„Alright.“  
  
„You're not actually interested in talking to me, are you?“  
  
„Huh?“  
  
„I'm trying to save this friendship. But do you even want me to?“  
  
„Moz please say something!“  


may 2018 (4 years later), Johnny calling Morrissey  


„You're not racist, are you?“  
  
„Oh not you as well. Not you, Johnny.“  
  
„I'm sorry. That was insensitive.“  
  
„And you should know that I'm not.“  
  
„I should, shouldn't I? But I don't know if I do.“  
  
„How's your dog, Johnny?“  
  
„My dog? He passed away two years ago. Didn't I tell you?“  
  
„Oh, no you didn't.“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
„Embarrassing isn't it? How little we know each other.“  
  
„We do know each other.“  
  
„You believe The Daily Mail more than me. I make up pets of yours... a bit sad.“  
  
„I think we're sort of destined to be sad. I mean, we were in The Smiths.“  
  
„Moz?“  
  
„I don't believe anyone more than you. And you're not sad- you're brilliant, Moz.“  
  
„What did I do this time?“

  
may 2020 (two years later), Morrissey calling Johnny  


„Johnny? Is this still your number?“  
  
„Wow! He's calling me!“  
  
„Don't make him regret it.“  
  
„Is this going to be our thing now? A twenty-second talk every few years.“  
  
„It doesn't have to be.“  
  
„What do you mean?“  
  
„I mean that we do still live in the same city. We could meet up and talk.“  
  
„Are you joking?“  
  
„Moz! Do not hang up! Yes, yes we can meet up!“  
  
„I did really almost hang up.“  
  
„You're so strange.“  
  
„Aren't we all Johnny, aren't we all?“  
  
„Remember the last time we spoke? You thought I had a dog.“  
  
„Oh yes, that was horrible.“  
  
„A bit funny as well. I want a dog. Maybe if you come visit, we should get me a dog!“  
  
„Are you being serious?“  
  
„Life is a serious business, to quote you.“  
  
„Alright, we're getting you a dog. You also mentioned that you think I'm a racist.“  
  
„I very much doubt that I used those exact words that but you know the rumours.“  
  
„So, I get you a dog. And you get me...?“  
  
„A pin saying 'I voted Labour'?“  
  
„But I didn't!“  
  
„But then people will buy your music again. You can fake the official pins.“  
  
„You are a criminal Johnny Marr.“  
  
„And you are incredibly weird.“  
  
„I take pride in that.“  
  
„As you should.“  
  
„So, tomorrow at your place?“  
  
„Bring money for my dog!“  
  
„Hey, you're buying the dog yourself! I don't have any money. They aren't buying my albums anymore- I'm racist.“  
  
„Just for the record... you're not actually racist, right? Because it's sort of confusing and you did say that...-“  
  
„Johnny! Shut up!“  
  
„Hey, I'm quiet! I'm quiet!. And I'll buy the dog myself.“  
  
„...you know I was joking, right?“  
  
„I thought I'd mentioned before that I can never tell when you're joking.“  
  
„How on earth did that work when we were in The Smiths?“  
  
„A lot of guessing.“  
  
„Well, then. I'll see you tomorrow.“  
  
„See you tomorrow stranger.“


End file.
